Secret of the Cedars
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Part 2 of the Goddess Eyes. After nearly freezing to death on Mt. Lanayru, Link returns to Hateno Village and finds himself in the grateful service of the mayor's wife...


WITHIN THE GODDESS WATCHFUL EYES - THE SECRET OF THE CEDARS

* * *

This was a bad idea; a very, VERY bad idea.

He'd give her credit; at least she wasn't humping his leg in the middle of a crowded plaza, or even jerking him off not even ten feet away from her ex-husband. At least now they were a good one hundred feet away and partially shrouded by the two large jugs, and Clavia was already engulfing his dick rather than tormenting him. Her hands stroked the side of his thighs, occasionally venturing to his exposed chest to trace his muscles. Meanwhile his own hands were propping up his body, giving him just enough height to rest the top of his head on the wooden railing. There was an unspoken rule between the two before they had started; they had to keep themselves from being seen over the edge.

Link was only vaguely able to recall how he'd gotten into this new, pleasurable debacle. No sooner had he walked into Hateno had he been roped into buying the dilapidated house at the edge of town. Only a few days later he'd been told of a shrine that hid somewhere past the three cedar trees perched on the peaks that bordered Mount Lanayru. After a few harrowing hours and nearly freezing to death multiple times, the Champion had indeed found the shrine facing the eastern drop into the Lanayru Sea.

So from the top; he'd walked back into Hateno after returning from the Tahno O'ah Shrine with some nice new climbing boots for his hypothermic trouble, check. He found Clavia on top of the Dye Shop staring at the three trees that started his journey, check… So where did the fellatio come from?!

" _Mwah_ …You seem troubled; afraid that someone will catch the newest villager gettin' head from the mayor's wife?" The brunette asked as she used her hand to stroke his slick penis. "Well, don't be; anyone that could be watching us is already asleep, and there's been no word from the lookout of any travelers comin' up the hill. Just sit back and enjoy your reward for humorin' my curiosity, okay?" Clavia begged as she used her tongue to make a sloppy trail up his shaft before engulfing the crown once again.

Link could do nothing else besides grit his teeth and place his hands on her head, running his fingers through her hair as Clavia continued to suck him off. Her hand now rested on his scrotum, alternating between squeezing one, then the other, to coax out her late-night snack. He prayed that the eccentric dye-master couldn't hear them, especially considering they were doing this on Koichi's own roof. She meanwhile was in her own world of bliss and pleasure as she rhythmically devoured the strapping lad that had climbed Mount Lanayru for her.

She went on like that for some time, alternating between licking the head and engulfing down to the base of the shaft. All the while her nimble fingers danced between his balls or brushing along the base during the times her tongue was glazing his crown. Clavia might not have been as bold as Rola was, but there was no denying that she had skill in this erotic art that Link was gradually re-discovering. It wasn't long before he could feel the tension reach a boiling point, something that his partner also picked up on as she made her way off his cock with an alarmingly noticible **'** Pop **'**.

"Ooh, are you about to cum?! One second." Clavia pleaded as she took her hands off his cock, much to Link's protest. His whining died in his throat however as he watched her quickly un-button the vest over her shirt, before swiftly lifting up the latter garment, revealing her modest breasts to Link. "I didn't have any clean bras; lucky for you, huh?" the young mother teased him with a sultry wink. That action clinched it as he felt the inevitable clenching in his scrotum that signaled his release.

"Cum for me; cum on my chest." She pleaded as she squeezed her boobs together and held open her mouth. The sight of which proved to be the point of no return, as Link's dick exploded all over the cheating wife. But her daughter or husband was the furthest thing from her mind as she felt her chest and face become bathed in that hot sticky mess that she craved. A few spurts managed to land on her tongue, eliciting her to briefly swallow the salty treat before trying to catch more.

Link felt his release trickle to a halt after nearly a minute, signifying how pent up he had become since his last escapade. Indeed, it had ben almost two weeks since he had left Kakariko and led up to this night. Clavia certainly didn't mind, as the look in her sultry blue eyes made his wilting wood grow hard again. It might've helped that her face and exposed chest where also covered in his seed, adding to the erotic nature of her current appearance. Rubbing her hands over her glazed nipples, she gathered up more of his seed in her palms before consuming his sperm.

"Delicious: I certainly wouldn't mind a nice glass of this milk every morning." The horny milf cooed as she backed off from her recovering partner. Being cautious to not raise her head too high, she reached into her skirt and wiggled off her panties, tossing them over to her boots near the ladder as she got on all fours. With her skirt hiked up, Link could see her leaking pussy lips that begged to be filled. "Are you ready for your formal introduction to our little community, traveler?" Clavia asked from across her shoulder as she shook her hips enticingly.

Her sultry actions served as the breaking point for Link as he quickly scooted over to her before plunging deep into her sopping desire. Clavia did her best to hide her moans of bliss, but in the end had to quickly bite down on her shirt to keep herself muffled as the younger man penetrated her. Link meanwhile felt himself get lost in her remarkably tight vagina, not showing even the slightest sign that she'd already had a single child. He spared only a few moments before he started thrusting into her, amplifying their mutual pleasure to obscene limits.

The milf could scarcely handle the vigor and raw passion that was engulfing her. While it's true that her husband was just the slightest bit bigger and thicker, he was also past his prime. Long days toiling in the field meant their fleeting moments of passion were cut short, and she'd honestly forgotten what it was like to be driven to such debaucherous highs. But who could really focus on unsatisfied nights when there was a perfectly good, eager, and willing stud scrambling her insides?

Clavia was eager to switch things up, and after letting her young lover get in a few more strokes she used her legs to push him back (carefully still trying to keep them locked In sexual bliss), eliciting another grunt, this time in frustration. But the naughty smirk and wink she sent Link appeased him long enough to see where she was going with this hiatus, and his waiting was rewarded as he watched her roll onto her back before pushing herself up. But still she wasn't done, as rather than start riding him cowgirl (and risk having her bouncing head appear over the railing), she took her now-weightless hands and pushed gently on Link's chest, directing him to lay down. Only after he was flat on the wooden floor did she finish leaning over his form and rub her exposed, cum-soaked tits against his own hard nipples.

"Remember what I told you; no kissin'." The adulteress stressed as she held her finger against his pursed lips. Only once she got a nod from her partner did she finally remove her finger and immediately start challenging him by licking his cheeks. As she applied her slick tongue to his face, she began to roll her hips to restart their earlier activities, a task that Link picked up on rather quickly. Using his own hands to hold her hips, he began to systematically raise and lower her on his rock-hard, juice-coated penis.

Clavia could almost feel her eyes roll back in pure bliss, but kept focus on the determined youth that she was currently entangled with. She decided to up her game by having her still-roaming tongue start to tickle his lips, almost daring him to defy her and open his mouth to capture her tongue. To bring her own rosy mouth against his and dance further into their debauchery. But Link was nothing if not stalwart, and despite her efforts he kept his mouth sealed even as she ran her tongue up and down his pursed lips. That didn't mean he wasn't planning to get her back though.

Despite the temptations, he waited until her tongue had passed his lips and snaked its way into his ear. Yet still he managed to focus through his lust-hazed euphoria to reposition his hands from her hips onto her concealed ass. Deftly, Link lifted the back of her skirt over the top of her rump, and started massaging the cheeks with a firm grip. The jolt he felt as Clavia arched her back at his actions was a clear sign that he had gained the advantage.

The horny milf had to prop herself up from the new onslaught of pleasure, placing her delicate hands between Link's head as her eyes squeezed shut. She was sorely tempted to throw her head back and let loose a cry of pure bliss, but the miniscule segment of logic still within her addled mind held her at bay… that is, until Link reached for the discarded sash of his tunic and held it up to her clenched teeth. Opening her eyes for a brief moment, she quickly realized his intentions and bit down on the offered garment as her lungs exploded. She lifted her head high as her muffled screams continued, practically dropping the sash as his hands reached out and squeezed her breasts.

Link guided her back down so that his mouth could finally latch onto one of her erect swollen nipples, suckling her as Karin did only a few years prior. He could barely make out the taste his own semen, but not enough to repel him from his current spot. Still, he wasn't keen to risk the other nipple, especially with the string of cum that ran the length of her breast. Instead he used his hand to squeeze and knead the milk pillow, whilst his other hand returned to stroking between her hip and ass.

His skillful ministrations were proving to be too much for her as she felt tears begin to fall. With some difficulty, she managed to raise one of her hands to clutch the back of Link's head, forcing his hungry lips further into her bosom. It was when she felt him bite down on her sensitive nub that she knew her release was nigh. She pushed his head onto her reddening breast as her vagina clamped down on his rock-hard dick.

Feeling the milf's own release practically constrict his shaft, Link grit his own teeth as he released his load deep into her needy quim. Blast after blast soaked her insides thoroughly in white, breaching her cervix and sloshing about in her empty womb. If it were any other day but this, she would be guaranteed to bear his child. But thankfully for the euphoric duo, their scandal was spared of proof…at least for this time. In what could've been mere moments or hours, they returned to earth from their mutual high.

Clavia spit out the sash, the lingering taste of cloth still dancing upon her tongue. With no further need or desire, she collapsed into Link's chest, listening to the hypnotic rhythm of his heartbeat. Link allowed this as he drew his hand up from her hip, across her breasts (earning a tired groan from his partner), and up to her hair. There would be no meeting of the lips tonight, but their clandestine lovemaking was more than enough.

Tomorrow there would be regrets; there would be guilt felt, questions asked and awkwardly ignored. All the while they would need to keep up appearances; her as the somewhat flighty wife of mayor Reede, and him as a random traveler that stumbled his way into buying a condemned house at the outskirts of the village. But for now they would take just a brief time to enjoy the cloudless night and the blanket of stars that stretched out before them. Yet in their tired minds, they knew that each second added more risk to their already perilous escapade, and with reluctance they separated to begin redressing.

They had no way of actually telling what time it was; no way of knowing how close they were to being caught by the early risers of Hateno Village. With only a few lanterns from below and the half-formed moon as light, the two made themselves modest. Clavia accepted some water from Link's canteen to wash the remnants of their sticky sin from her chest, face, and hair. She'd definitely be throwing these clothes in the hamper once she got home. As she reached for her boots, she noticed how wet her discarded undergarments were and feared what would happen if she placed them on with her illicit partner's cream still dripping from between her thighs..

"Do me a favor; hold onto these for now. I'll need them back soon obviously." Clavia insisted as she thrust the soiled panties into Link's bewildered hands. "Don't give me that look; just make sure they get cleaned before you give them back. They ARE my favorite pair, so don't be getting any cute ideas, young man." She warned as she finished buttoning up her vest and ran her fingers through her brown locks for any remaining cum. "You'd better get going; the last thing we'd need is any early birds catching either of us out at this time in this state."

Her lover, who had not spoken a single word since they started their tryst, merely took the offered undergarments and nodded. He would let her go first and make sure she was safely down the ladder. Once she had finished her descent and was beginning a long, roundabout path back to her house, Link leapt over the railing and silently scaled down the back wall of the dye shop. It would be only a scant few minutes for him to climb the cliffs and make his way back to his new house, while Clavia would safely reach her own bed within the half-hour. Both succumbed to sleep, confident that they had passed the night with the village none the wiser.

Unbeknownst to the separated sleeping duo, they did indeed have a witness to their scandalous union. For across the way to the walled villa of her husband, the eyes of Hylia gazed kindly…

* * *

I'll be gradually working on building up the library here, but It's going to be slow going; need to get ready for my trip next week. Besides, I wouldn't want to just offload everything at once; where's the fun in that? At least you guys get my homemade book covers, so you've got that going for you... ;)


End file.
